The Capitol
The Capitol was the home of the Time Lords on Gallifrey (DW: The Deadly Assassin). It was also known as the Citadel. The Capitol was the centre of operations for the Time Lords, and the Government of the Lord President. The Capitol stood in the mountains of Solace and Solitude on the continent of Wild Endeavour (DW: The Other). It was enclosed in a "mighty glass dome" (DW: The Prisoner of Time). It rested on a large, vertical beam, with a wheel-like structure securing it (DW: Lord President of Gallifrey). Outside of the Capitol's dome, multiple shanty towns and villages existed, inhabited by Gallifrey's non-Time Lord population, poor, and those who chose not to follow a Time Lord way of life, they were commonly refered to as Outsiders. (DW: The Invasion of Time, MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation). The Panopticon was the main room of the Capitol, where the planet's Parliament assembled. Far below it, lay the main link to the Eye of Harmony, unbenowest to many of the public (DW: The Deadly Assassin). The High Council met in the Capitol. There was a transmat system that linked the Council's room to the Death Zone (DW: The Five Doctors). In addition, the Time Lord academy was situated in the Capitol (PAN: Colour of Your Life). There was a repair shop underneath the Capitol; among the items there were broken Time Capsules. (MOV: Doctor Who: Revelation). Also, underneath the Capitol, was a vast prison block, secretly controlled by the Order of Rassilon, before handing control over to the authority of the Lord President (DW: The Order of Rassilon). Layout The Capitol was divided in eight "sectors". Sector 1 The main tower of Sector one housed the original Panopticon, which was a vast hexagonal chamber in which Parliament convened, as well as where great state events, such as an inauguration, would take place. The original Panopticon was destroyed during the Civil War with the Resistance, and it was soon replaced with a new rebuilt Panopticon. The new Panopticon was several times larger than the original, and situated each representative, and their own delegation, in their own ''pods. '' Sector 1 also contained the Office of the Lord President and the High Council Room, both of which were situated at opposite ends of the top floor of the main tower. Sector 2 Sector 2 was the residential sector of the Capitol. It was home to millions of Time Lords, and featured a vast array of different homes. Sector 3 Sector 3 was entirely dedicated to the Chancellor and the Chancellery Guard. Sector 4 Sector 4 contained the Castellan's office, the courtrooms, and the official Security Compound (unlike the 'off the books' one in Sector 1), which itself comprised detention rooms, interrogation cells, and several execution rooms, most of which were officially disused. Sector 5 Sector 5 comprised hundreds of libraries, records rooms and archive stores. Sector 6 Sector 6, which housed the various Chapters of the Time Lord Academy and the main force-field control area for the transduction barrier that shielded Gallifrey, was the largest structure in the Capitol after the Panopticon. Sector 7 Sector 7 was dominated by the Communications Tower, from which Space Traffic Control and Temporal Control monitored and logged every passing vessel in Gallifrey's vicinity. It was also the site of Gallifrey High Command's War Room. Sector 8 Sector 8 was an 'off-limits' area, controlled by the Time Lord Secret Service, who were puppets for the Order of Rassilon, all their facilities, apart from the aforementioned prison block, was in Sector 8. Also included in this Sector was the direct link to the Eye of Harmony, to which all TARDISes siphoned off, and the repair bays. Election Results Panopticon Elections Behind the Scenes To be added.